VINCENT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Yuffie wakes up one morning to the suprise of her life...of course after out favorite gunsman tinkered with a new potion


Yuffie stretched, feeling her little claws catch in the cerulean sheets. She paused. Claws? After a moment of stunned immobility she leaped to my feet, only to face-plant in the large poof of downy blankets she always slept with.

_"Why does my bed look so big?" _her voice came out a raspy meow. Startled at the sound she made, Yuffie lapsed into silence. Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Yuffie? Are you awake." Vincent's voice sent a shiver or hope though her but she dared not reply. Hopefully after a few minutes of silence he would go away. He didn't. "Yuffie I'm coming in." There was a gently creak as the door swung open. Yuffie peeked up and saw his tall shape silhouetted against the doorway. Furtively she tried to burrow into the mound of blankets. What would he think if he saw her? Would he even know it was her? Yuffie didn't want to find out. A gust of chilly autumn air signaled that Vincent had pulled the blanket off of her lower half.

Don't move. She told herself. Maybe he'll think you're a stuffed animal. Yuffie had little hope. Vincent knew she wasn't really big on stuffed toys. Sure enough she felt a large palm circle her rib cage and lift her from the cocoon of fabric. "Hello Yuffie." His voice was a lilting tenor.

She looked at him in disbelief. _"How did you know?" _

He chuckled at her. "How could I not know? What normal feline would desperately attempt to disguise itself under the blankets?"

Yuffie glared at him. _"I don't know any critter that wouldn't want to run away from you. Brute." _Vincents's eyes glittered with amusement. "Be nice now darling."

Her malicious hiss was lost on him as her stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry little kitty? _"Feed me, slave."_

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to the man who rules over a little thing called a water faucet.

A shock of repulsion shot through her. _"You wouldn't dare."_

"Try me."

"_Fine then Majesty. Feeling a little generous? Because your loyal servant is starving to death."_

"Certainly. You merely had to ask." His mock Arthurian accent made her snort.

_"Move along, Lord of Breakfast."_

His long strides ate up the distance from her bedroom to the kitchen in a matter of moments. At their arrival, Vincent gently set her on the kitchen counter. Yuffie selected a fluffy kitchen towel and settled herself down comfortably.

"Oi! Valentine!" Cid sauntered into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" His eyes landed on Yuffie. "Oh laddie I think not. There's no way I'm gonna be a eatin' the little kitty."

"We aren't eating her Cid," Vincent calmly explained to the man. "That's Yuffie, and we're changing her back."

Cid cocked his head to the side. "Oh, so Yuffie was the one that got that metamorphosis potion you brewed up last night?"

_"WHAT!" _Yuffie howled. _"THIS IS YOUR FAULT?"_

"Now calm down sweetheart." Vincent's voice was reasonable. "It wasn't on purpose. You know as well as I do that my experiment bottles do look a lot like vinegar."

Yuffie reflected on their last meal of pasta alfredo... why would he be using vinegar?

"On the salad." Vincent explained when he saw her puzzled expression.

Ah okay. "_Turn me back now."_

"Certainly." he uncorked a vial of magenta purple liquid and tilted it so she might swallow. "Bottoms up."

Yuffie spat disgustedly at the first swallow of potion. Then her skin began to feel stretched, the flesh beneath it quivering rapidly. "_Poisoner!" _she accused Vincent.

"I am not." Vincent sniffed, offended, "See for yourself." He held up the back of a metal spoon.

Yuffie beheld her glorious human form, black hair no longer covering anything but her head. She flashed herself a smile and winked.

"Welcome." Vincent grumbled.

Yuffie whacked him on the knuckles with her spoon and glared. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with magic?"

_**A/N: So I know it's a teensy bit short but I had a ball with this. I wrote it after being forced to create an arts and craft project for The Metamorphosis. GRRRRRR! It was not fun….. My glue was not sticky in the slightest. T.T So I looked like a moron when I started ranting about the glue to my scissors hehe R&R Lovelies!**_


End file.
